


So It Goes Like This

by myadamantiumheart



Series: So It Goes Like This: The Modern Day Remix [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Underage Sex, Female Steve Rogers, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myadamantiumheart/pseuds/myadamantiumheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it goes like this: they grow up with dirty knees and bruised knuckles, fighting one good fight after another, trailing behind Stevie Grace Rogers like she's their northern star. </p><p>Somewhere along the line, they fall in love with her. (Probably the moment they met her, honestly.) Somewhere along the line, they fall in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So It Goes Like This

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a Modern AU in like four hours: for some reason it just came into my head. Unspecified time period, jumping around through their childhood/teenage years. There is consensual sex between minors contained in this fic.

     So, it goes like this: Bucky finds Stevie with a rip in the bottom of her skirt and dirt on her knees, and her fists planted on her hips and her jaw jutting out. Her eyes are the most alive thing he’s ever seen and her cheeks are red with anger as she’s facing down three of the worst bullies on the playground after they tried to tear Maria Carbonell’s delicate new bow out of her hair, and she’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen in all his six years. (She’s the most beautiful thing he’s seen at seven and ten and fifteen and twenty, too.)

     So, it goes like this: the yard duties scold them for twenty whole minutes, but Stevie smiles at him from the corner of her mouth and her hand laces with his, so every reprimand is worth it.

He worries a little when she pulls him over after school to introduce him to her mom, because at home he always gets in trouble for fights whether he started them or not, and he really wants to be Stevie’s friend, and what if Mrs. Rogers doesn’t think he’s well behaved enough to come over and play? But Mrs. Rogers just sighs at Stevie, smiling at them with the gentlest, kindest smile he’s seen, and bends down to say hello.

By the time he’s eight Mrs. Rogers kisses his forehead as though she loves him as much as she loves Stevie, and Bucky never forgets the way she used to look at them like something inevitable.

     So, it goes like this: his mama smiles so wide when he brings Stevie home for snacks and baseball after school one day in second grade that he thinks her cheeks might snap in half, and she keeps patting Stevie’s head gently, her fingers sliding over tow-head curls like they’re made of gold. She makes them sandwiches with the crusts cut off and apple slices with peanut butter, and she doesn’t even look mad when they get in a loud argument with a neighbor boy about whether or not it’s ok to push other people out of the way when you’re waiting in line for your turn to bat.

“At least I know you’re never getting fights for the wrong reasons,” his mama tells him when he’s nine, hefting Rebecca up higher on her hip and wiping a washcloth over his scraped up elbow after Gilmore Hodge from the grade above them pushes Stevie off the monkeybars and she has an asthma attack right there on the ground with her newly broken wrist hanging limply in her lap.

     So it goes like this: Bucky goes to punch Gilmore Hodge right in the face, but he finds himself beat to it by the new girl in their class, Margaret Carter. (It’s probably the second most beautiful thing he’s seen, after Stevie.)

He shakes her hand formally like he saw his mama do one time to the landlord, while they’re wiping dust off their knees in the principal’s office. Hodge is wailing right down the hall on the nurse’s bench, waiting to be seen after the nurse gets Mrs. Rogers to come pick up a wan, stoic Stevie. He’s mostly faking, Bucky thinks, but he’s also pretty sure Margaret split his lip pretty good.

“Call me Peggy,” she tells him, matter-of-factly, in her strange accent like his mama’s BBC shows, tossing her curly brown hair over her shoulder. “I don’t like to be called Maggie.”

“Call me Bucky,” he tells her, grinning. “I don’ like ta be called James.”

She even smiles back at him a little before they both get called in by Mr. Phillips to get yelled at for hitting Hodge instead of just getting a yard duty for Stevie.

Mrs. Rogers smiles at him and Peggy down the hall when she hurries in to get Stevie, walking past where they’re writing lines of “I will not punch people.” in their spiral notebooks. She sends two extra cookies in Stevie’s lunch the next day. Bucky eats his as he’s signing her bright yellow cast, getting crumbs all over it while he painstakingly prints James Buchanan Barnes in huge letters so everyone else will have to sign very small. Peggy signs her name right next to his in letters nearly as big before sitting down next to them to eat her egg salad sandwich, and just like that, it’s the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

And even if Stevie gets sick a whole lot, they learn to come visit her with the classwork for the day, and Mrs. Rogers will always feed them a snack. Usually, they can stay for dinner too, which is great because that means they can eat on TV trays in Stevie’s room so they’re right up next to her.

It all works out alright.

     So, it goes like this: they go to middle school together, and one day when they’re twelve and they’re eating lunch in the quad, Bucky notices that Howard Stark is staring at Stevie with a weird expression on his face.

“I think he likes you,” Peggy teases her, tugging at one of Stevie’s loose, white blond curls. Stevie turns a truly impressive shade of red. Bucky huffs, even though he doesn’t really know why this makes his stomach twist up all funny and unhappy, and says Howard Stark doesn’t like anything but legos and robotics club.

But it turns out he’s wrong, because in fifth period Howard passes Stevie a note that says “Will you go to the Harvest Dance with me?” and has little boxes for yes and no. She checks yes.

“He’s really smart,” she blushes, whispering to Bucky and Peggy during study hall.

Bucky kicks his soccer ball so hard in the backyard after school that day that it bounces two yards over and he has to go apologize to Mr. Feldman for smashing his petunias.

Bucky and Peggy and Stevie all get ready for the dance together at Stevie’s house, Mrs. Rogers making sure she has her inhaler in her little clutch purse and taking photos of them all dressed up. Peggy has a beautiful green satin dress with a sash that has a rhinestone buckle on it and a shawl that matches the satin, and her dad lets her wear kitten heels that make her nearly as tall as Bucky is. Stevie has a dark blue dress with little lace flowers all along the neckline, and a skirt that twirls out when she spins, and little gold flats. Bucky even buttons his shirt all the way up and tucks it into his pants.

Howard shows up to come to the dance with them and puts a creamy white rose corsage on Stevie’s wrist to match the boutonniere on nice shirt pocket, and Mrs. Rogers puts a hand on his shoulder like she’s holding him back when he frowns at the two of them. Stevie laughs some laugh she never laughs around him, nervous and giggly and overwhelmed. Bucky gets to ride in the front seat on the way there because Mrs. Rogers says so, but that only makes it worse since he can’t tell what Howard is doing to make Stevie laugh like that.

Peggy makes him slow dance with her during the three slow dances, but mostly Bucky stands sullenly by the punch bowl and watches Howard and Stevie.

“They’re only twelve, it’s not like they’re gonna get married,” he tells Peggy when she tries to say that Howard and Stevie are kinda cute together during the last of the slow dances. She frowns at him (it’s almost as bad as Stevie’s frowns, honestly) and doesn’t talk to him until it’s time to go home.

“Why don’t you just ask her out if you like her so much?” Peggy asks him the next monday after the dance. He doesn’t answer.

Howard and Stevie break up three weeks later, though, because Howard apparently isn’t very nice to some of the sixth graders in robotics club, and Stevie just can’t stand for that. So Bucky doesn’t have to do anything to get rid of him, and consequently, Peggy is the only other person who knows exactly how much Bucky likes Stevie Grace Rogers.

     So it goes like this: they turn fourteen all in the span of six months, and the day before they’re due to start high school, they all go down to the beach to spend their last day of freedom in the sun.  Peggy and Stevie had gone to the mall for swimsuits three days before without him, while he was getting his sports physical so he could try out for the soccer team- they pull off their dresses when he’s not looking, so he turns around to get floored right in the face by the sight of Stevie and Peggy in bikinis. Stevie is clearly shy, curling in a little around her milk-pale stomach, her curved out hipbones and her coral pink suit, but Peggy stands tall and proud next to her in a bright blue one with big metal o-rings on the straps. They’re a beautiful pair like that, despite how different they look. Peggy’s curly hair is up in a bun with a red spotted kerchief headband keeping stray hairs out of her face, her lipgloss bright candy apple red, her legs long and strong and tan.

Stevie is so small, delicate, all stringy muscles under pale skin, bones poking out everywhere. He can nearly span her waist with his hands when he picks her up to help her into the back of the truck when Peggy’s dad takes them stargazing out at the army base, but her hips swell out surprisingly wide these days, and her chest doesn’t nearly rival Peggy’s impressive figure but she’s definitely not anything to sneeze at. Her hair shines in the sun, cut short around her chin and wavy from the sea air. She is absolutely more of a surprise than Peggy is. Maybe it’s because Peggy has always been beautiful like a girl you take out to the movies and the shake shop, ever since the day they met, while Stevie started out daring him to lick snails and kicking other kids in the shin for stealing her lunchbox, and he thinks that maybe he’s only now starting to realize that she’s a 100% stand up knockout girl.

“Don’t be an idiot, Barnes,” Peggy says, when she sees him gaping. He grins at her like he’s not a little bit out of his mind seeing the two of them backlit by the late August sun, shaking his head, flexing what little muscle he has on his arms from the ruthless planks his soccer coach makes him do every practice.

“I’m just worried I won’t get to have any fun if I’m busy keepin’ the whole beach offa you two,” he leers, putting his nose up and winking at Stevie when she grimaces.

Peggy keeps raising her eyebrow at him when he finds another sand dollar and hands it to Stevie to put in the bucket, or helps her over a dip in the sand. He keeps sticking his tongue out back at her. Which is immature, but honestly, he doesn’t really care too much.

Stevie gets a sunburn like no other because they forget what time it is, collecting seashells for her to draw, and her mom frowns so hard at him he feels like his stomach could fall out. She’s not allowed to wear the bikini any more after that (and maybe he’s a little glad because even the cold ocean couldn’t quite dim the effect the girls had had on him.) Peggy shakes her head at him too.

     So it goes like this: he makes varsity soccer his freshman year, and he scores the winning goal in the state championships, and this cheerleader girl (he thinks her name is Lorraine) kisses him smack on the mouth in front of the whole crowd, his mama, and God himself. The look on Stevie and Peggy’s faces makes him feel like he’d just lost the World Cup.

They celebrate afterwards with the whole team, but Lorraine keeps scooting up closer next to him, and Stevie and Peggy keep smiling like they’re frowning, and it goes down in history as one of Bucky’s least favorite days of his life.

They never actually go out or anything. Lorraine moves away the next summer, and that’s probably a good thing because Peggy and Stevie looked so blatantly unsettled every time she would come over and drape herself over him after that.

     So it goes like this: Thor Odinson is the 11th grade quarterback of the football team, one year above them, when he sees Stevie punch Johann Schmidt’s lights out after Johann tries to stick his hands up Stevie’s skirt while she’s on one of the ladders in the library. He invites her to be the captain of the Powderpuff team that he’s coaching for Homecoming right there and then, even though she maybe generously weighs 100 pounds soaking wet, and she has to take her inhaler every four hours on days when she has phys ed. Once he meets Peggy, he recruits her too.

That’s how they meet Natasha Romanoff and Maria Hill, Pepper Potts and Jane Foster, Carol Danvers, Darcy Lewis, Jessica Drew, Gwen Stacy, and Sif. Along with the girls comes Clint Barton and Phil Coulson, Tony Stark and James Rhodes, Peter Parker and Fandral and Hogun and Volstagg. It turns out it’s basically a whole strange crew of Scandinavian students at their school they never really knew about, plus the science geeks and their assorted significant others.

Natasha and Pepper take Stevie swimming in the mornings with the school swim team that they head, to see if it will help her asthma at all, and by the time the Powderpuff game comes around a few months later, Stevie can actually kick the ball through the goal hoop, run a mile without her inhaler, and do pushups without wheezing pathetically.

It works wonders for her social life outside of friends: suddenly, there are guys asking her out left and right, noticing her now that she’s not nearly invisible and only known for her overgrown sense of justice and morality.

She goes on a date with Sam Wilson, the captain of the football team, after she runs the winning touchdown during the Powderpuff game, and she comes home glowing. The three of them sit up in the treehouse in Bucky’s backyard, drinking hot chocolate his mama made them while intermittently pinching Stevie’s cheeks in maternal pride for having netted such a handsome young man and shooting discreet looks at Bucky and Peggy like she’s worried about them.

“We went to the bowling alley and he found me the smallest ball so I wouldn’t hurt my wrist,” she says, pink even in the dimness of the treehouse. “And then we went down to the shake shop and shared a neapolitan- he likes neapolitan shakes too!”

Stevie gushes to them well into the night about her date with Sam, until she falls asleep with a grin on her face, and Peggy rolls over to put her head on Bucky’s shoulder, wrapping her arm around him, and whispers, “You love her.” Bucky doesn’t really know what to say to that, because, what, is he gonna lie? Peggy always knows when he’s lying. Before he can say anything, though, or even think of what he might reply, Peggy is sighing and pressing her cold nose in further against his neck. “I love her too.”

“I didn’t realize-”

“I didn’t tell you, you idiot,” Peggy whispers fondly.

“We’re both idiots,” Bucky whispers back. “Idiots for the same dumb, perfect girl.” She kisses his cheek, and then the corner of his mouth, rolling up on her elbow, and they stare at each other for what seems like hours, until Stevie mumbles in her sleep and curls up tighter in her sleeping bag. Peggy leans down one more time, her hair falling all around him smelling like gardenias and fresh cut grass, and kisses him full on the lips, just letting her nose nudge against his for a long moment before she lies back down against him.

“I love you as well, you know.” Peggy murmurs sleepily into his worn old sleep shirt.

“I know,” Bucky says, to the rough old weathered roof of the treehouse and the stars outside.

     So it goes like this: Sam Wilson thinks Stevie is the sweetest girl he’s ever known, and they date all the way from the Powderpuff game in November through June of the next year, when he announces he’s gonna join the air force in order to pay for college, and he gets called up for Basic. He takes her to the Winter Ball and dips her on the dance floor. They go ice skating in the park, and it turns out Stevie’s actually the better skater, so she has to hold his hand the entire time to make sure he doesn’t fall over. They go to the Spring Fling, to the drive in, to the shake shack, and sometimes she brings him over to the treehouse where Peggy is very courteous to him and Bucky is mostly an asshole even though he actually really likes Sam. He thinks Sam knows why, but he also isn’t about to sacrifice his own happiness for Bucky’s silent pining, so they come to an understanding.

Sometimes Bucky and Peggy will walk in on them making out and Sam will jump back like he’s burned, afraid of reprimands, but Stevie will just look more smug than the cat that got the canary for hours afterwards.

They go to the prom together, Sam in a ridiculously bright red vest and Stevie in a red and white gown her mom helps her hem short enough so that she can walk in it. They look so happy Bucky feels sort of sick and sort of proud at the same time. Peggy and Bucky don’t go (sophomores aren’t allowed unless they’re with an upperclassman, like Stevie), so they just stay home and marathon superhero movies in Bucky’s bedroom. Mrs. Barnes takes Rebecca down south to visit grandparents, so they have the house all to themselves, and she doesn’t know about how Stevie comes in at two in the morning looking like a rumpled up sun, with her hair haphazardly pinned back, a blush in her cheeks, her lips bitten red and swollen.

She has a hickey on her right shoulder, purple and huge, and she’s grinning like mad when they open the door to let her in. She waves goodbye to Sam in the car. He leans out the window to wave goodbye to them too, and then they’re inside and Peggy is laughing like she cannot even believe it.

“You lost it to him, didn’t you?” she asks, her voice a little scandalized (and, Bucky thinks, a little bit jealous). It takes him a moment to realize what he’s asking, and by that point Stevie has already nodded yes, giggling nervously as Peggy asks for details.

“He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Bucky interrupts, his ears turning red and his chest feeling too tight and his limbs feeling hot and wrong. (This is jealousy, envy, knowing he didn’t make the move so someone else did. It’s terrible. He feels like a horrible person for even feeling it, too, even as a little voice in the back of his head reminds him that Stevie was theirs first. Their secret first. They knew how gorgeous and wonderful she was first.)

“Of course not,” Stevie says, like she doesn’t blindly trust too many people, like no one has ever hurt her before, like Sam Wilson isn’t just a seventeen year old guy who’s probably got a hundred pounds of muscle on her.

“Of course not,” Peggy echoes, glancing over at Bucky before leaning in and poking Stevie’s arm gently. “But did he make you come?”

It just kind of devolves from there into innuendo and demanding details, but Bucky doesn’t feel any better later lying in the dark with Peggy and Stevie in his bed and him in a sleeping bag on the floor, listening to their deep, slow sleep breath. He wants to wake Peggy up and kiss her again, like they do sometimes when they’re caught up in how much they love each other and how much they wish Stevie were there, were able to be a part of them.

But he doesn’t. He just lets them sleep. In the morning, he blames his tiredness on Stevie coming home “so damn late”, pretending he doesn’t see Peggy watching him from the kitchen table.

They don’t really ever talk about how the day that Sam breaks up with Stevie, he and Peggy kiss each other like sixteen year old desperation in the bathroom while Stevie sleeps off a crying jag in Peggy’s bedroom.

“I love you,” Peggy murmurs, pressing her hot mouth against the rounded ball of his shoulder as he slips his fingers into her sleep shorts. “I love her.”

“I love you both,” he gasps out into her hair when she doesn’t bother pulling his boxers all the way down his legs before wrapping her hand around him.

They don’t ever really talk about it, and that’s probably for the best.

     So it goes like this: Stevie finally signs up for a real art class their junior year, winning prizes at show after show, and Mrs. Rogers and his mama and Mr. Carter are so damn proud that they take them out for a nice dinner all together after the end of the spring quarter.

“You’ve got a raw talent,” the art teachers tell Stevie.

“You’ve got a true gift,” the gallery representatives tell Stevie.

“You should apply for art school,” Mrs. Rogers tells Stevie, one afternoon in the summer after Junior year, when they’re clustered up at the table looking up their college app essay prompts.  She does, the best one on the whole coast. Peggy and Bucky look up colleges right near there, applying to every single one.

Stevie gets into another gallery show in September of their Senior year, up at this one incredibly prestigious gallery showcasing her artwork with art from people who are professional artists, who do this sort of stuff for a living. Peggy’s just gotten her license, so even though it’s Bucky’s car, she drives them up to the city to the gallery and they all dress up real nice. There are weird little glasses of apple cider, tiny tapas on plates, and slightly offbeat spanish guitar playing in the background as they mill through the crowd. They haven’t seen the painting yet, because Stevie said it would jinx it, since they always tell her it’s perfect the way it is which makes it hard for her to actually look critically at anything.

The painting is a portrait of the three of them lying in a pile on the floor of the tree house watching the stars. The critics call it “raw with emotion”, “starkly beautiful”, “incredibly detailed”.

Bucky calls it an ache in his heart that he can feel mirrored through Peggy’s hand in his own.

She wins the show along with a massive scholarship from some benefactor who saw her work and couldn’t contain himself. She gets into the best art school, the one she applied to first. Bucky gets a partial soccer scholarship the a school three miles away from Stevie, and Peggy ends up in the neuro-physio program at the same school as him.

      So it goes like this: they graduate with their parents a cluster of three sharing handkerchiefs in the stands. Peggy is a valedictorian, but she defers the honor of speaking at graduation to the second valedictorian Bruce Banner, who gives an incredibly calm, yet somehow deeply moving speech in front of their whole class in the ninety-eight degree sun.

They skip grad night to go to a party with all of their friends, even the ones who have already graduated and come back for summer, and Thor carries Stevie around on his shoulders for half the night, loudly telling stories to his college friends about her fierce attitude on the field. She makes a lot of really bawdy jokes from her high perch, enough to make the college football players blush. Peggy is very proud.

Even some of his soccer team shows up, Dugan and Morita and Dernier and Jones and Falsworth, all of them leering at Peggy while she outright laughs at their come-ons. They watch the stars in a ring around the bonfire, holding hands, all piled up, drunk on new freedom.

They spend all summer making the most of their time together, going to the drive in to see dumb movies or slowly packing up their stuff or letting their parents fuss over them even though they’ll barely be two hours away by train and even less by car. They eat shave ice down at the farmer’s market, chase after the ice cream truck, jump in the lake in a little less swimsuit than they should have on. In August they find an apartment to share halfway between campuses. They move all their stuff in on a Thursday afternoon, taking photos of themselves in ridiculous positions all over to post on facebook, reassuring their parents that they’re safe in their new home. They sleep on the floor in a pile the first night even though their beds are all made up, laughing into the early morning.

Bucky wakes up curled around Peggy with morning wood pressing into her hip. She wakes up a minute later, her fingers curling around his wrist and pulling his hand underneath her panties under the covers, rocking back against him. He tries to muffle his groans in her shoulder, pressing his mouth hot and open and wet and trying so hard not to bite into the sweet skin at the crook of her neck where she always somehow smells like vanilla and sea salt. She bites her own wrist when she comes, shaking in his arms. He rolls his head back, opens his eyes for a brief second, and he swears he sees Stevie’s blue gaze staring at him from the other side of the pile but then he’s coming and squeezing his eyes shut tight and by the time he’s done panting into Peggy’s curls Stevie looks as deeply asleep as she’s ever been.

This ends up being just another thing they don’t talk about.

     So it goes like this: Bucky gets invited to a party held at the soccer team’s house in the beginning of October. They tell him to bring his “girlfriends” along, because by this time everyone knows that Barnes and Carter and Rogers are package deal. The night is a little chilly, but everyone is in no sleeves and shorts and crop tops, pressed up close, tightly packed in the pounding darkness of the house. There are flashing lights, cups of beer pressed into his hands- he loses Peggy and Stevie almost immediately, but after an hour of sweating and watching people grind on each other a passing teammate says he saw them upstairs in the lounge playing Spin the Bottle.

He grabs them two bottles even though Stevie probably won’t drink more than a few sips, walking up the stairs. He peers around the corner of the wall to look into the lounge and sees Stevie sitting on Peggy’s lap, clutching at her cheeks with gentle hands, kissing her open-mouthed and dirty. There are appreciative cheers echoing through the room, leering boys and girls, as Stevie clambers off Peggy’s lap, leaving the other woman a little flushed with Stevie’s bubblegum pink lipgloss smeared all over her mouth. He wants to kiss her so bad in that moment: he wants to be the one that got kissed by Stevie so bad, too. He has to wait a few moments before walking in, pretending like he’d never seen it, but he knew Peggy knew he had, because she corners him in the bathroom thirty minutes later and kisses him so hard he has to pant for breath as he licks the traces of bubblegum pink off his lower lip.

“She tasted so good,” Peggy tells him lowly, her accent a little thicker with lust when she squeezes his right leg between her two and shoves her hips against his thigh.

“I want to watch you kiss her again,” he gasps into her mouth, palming her ass and helping her rock harder against him. “I want to watch you bounce her on your lap, fuck, Peggy-” She bites his neck hard enough to leave a red mark, groaning high-pitched and shuddering through the thick drag of the crotch of her khaki short-shorts against her clit.

“Bounce her on your lap,” she tells him, stuttering breath damp on his cheek before she bites at his lower lip, sucking it into her mouth. “With her back to you so you can watch her sweet little ass while I kiss her- she makes the best noises when you kiss her, Bucky, she opens up so easy for kisses-”

She comes with a bit-off cry against his chest, tightening up and shaking a little, shuddering until she can breathe again. He’s hard as hell in his jeans right now, but someone’s knocking on the bathroom door so he just adjusts himself, helps Peggy straighten up, and hopes it’s dark enough that no one will notice. It hurts just on the right side of good to walk down the hallway knowing that he probably can’t sneak away to get off until they get home. Stevie looks at them like she’s overjoyed that they’re back when they sit down behind her, Peggy’s legs opening until Stevie can lean back against her chest and Peggy can put her chin over Stevie’s shoulder. Bucky shivers a little thinking about how wet Peggy has to be in her jeans right now, thinking about her wrapping her arms around Stevie, cupping her breasts and tweaking her nipples, hooking her knees under Stevie’s lean thighs to hold her open so Bucky could get on his stomach and lick her out until she screamed and both of them knew exactly how she tasted when she came.

It’s counterproductive to his erection, but damn if it isn’t a beautiful thought.

This one, though, they do talk about it. Peggy and Bucky talk about it all the time, looking at Stevie kind of pathetically and waiting for the courage to just say “We’ve been in love with you since we were nine years old, and we never knew how to tell you, and oh, god, please love us back.”

But they don’t seem to ever find the right moment to tell her.

     So it goes like this: Bucky has practice for all of Thanksgiving break, so they drive down the morning of Thanksgiving for a lunch feast instead of coming to stay at home. Mr. Carter and Mrs. Rogers come over to his house and they all eat food his mama and Rebecca made, plus some pies Mrs. Rogers baked up like slices of their childhood all over again. It’s all so good- they take big tupperwares of it back after they hug up everyone full of their quota til christmas and watch the parade and some football, and once again assure their parents that they’re doing well in school, with money, with friends, in life.

Mrs. Rogers kisses him on each cheek and the forehead and hugs him so tight he can’t breathe; Mr. Carter hugs him too, tells him to make sure Peggy and Stevie aren’t off getting into too many fights. His mama kisses his cheek too, pats him on the other one, reminds him to treat those girls right.

“Yeah, yeah, Ma,” he rolls his eyes, but gets the sneaking suspicion she’s maybe not talking about in the friendship way, and he can’t do anything other than laugh it off. Rebecca asks him if she can use the treehouse now that he’s away. He tells her not to get pregnant in it, and he won’t give a damn. She laughs and laughs. (“I don’t think Kate Bishop is gonna get me pregnant, Buck.”)

And then-

     So it breaks like this: they get home around nine after their Thanksgiving day with the family, putting the tupperwares away in the fridge, pulling up one of those silly movie marathons they always play on holiday weekends. They pile onto the not-really-long-enough couch, Bucky against one corner with Peggy resting half on his chest, Stevie curled up against the other corner. Peggy moves up closer and closer to him the longer they sit there watching The Two Towers, until she’s basically sitting in his lap with her head under his jaw, and he’s threading his fingers through her hair.

He doesn’t notice it for a long time- she must make a noise or something, because he looks over, and all of the sudden, it’s that familiar wide eyed expression he remembers from back in August (oh, the things they’ve never talked about, the things they’ve left to settle between them-). She sort of chokes on her breath, eyes taking in the sight of him and Peggy tangled up on the couch, before Stevie is unfolding to her feet.

“I’ll just- I have a lot to study.” she says, thick voiced and trembly.

He regrets that he doesn’t stop her until the end of his days-

Or, no.

     So it goes like this: Peggy is the one who stops her.

Her hand closes around Stevie’s wrist with gentle, firm fingers, pulling her in until she can’t hold back anymore and she stumbles between their two sets of legs.

“Stevie-” he goes to say, but he finds himself a little bit choked up right now, watching Peggy draw her down, down, down, down, into her mouth, until they’re kissing right there in front of him.

And then Stevie is blinking for a moment, reaching up to kiss him too, like this- this is it. The answer. Like she understands.

So it goes like this: perfect.

She looks so good in the bed, sprawled out and panting, sweaty, her hands in his hair and her legs over his shoulders. She looks so good arching her back and bucking against him and wailing into Peggy’s mouth, smearing her holiday lipstick everywhere. There are faint lipstick marks around her nipples, across her pale waning moon of a belly, and his bite marks are pink on her hips.

“Stevie Grace Rogers,” he murmurs into her thigh, twining his fingers with Peggy and slowly fucking Stevie with two of them, licking at her clit just softly enough to frustrate. “You are the most beautiful girl I ever did see.”

“And we love you,” Peggy adds, reaching up to suck on her tongue, biting at her lip, pulling back just in time for Bucky to press the flat of his tongue to her clit until she keens. Stevie shakes like she’s coming apart when she comes, whimpering when Peggy leans down to taste too.

“I love you too,” she murmurs, pressing bubblegum lips to Peggy’s shoulder while Bucky rolls a condom on. “I love you so-”

She looks awed, watching Peggy ride Bucky, watching her scratch her nails down his chest until he’s arching his neck back into the pillow. She looks amazed, curling up right into Peggy’s back, up on her knees, sliding her fingers down to rub at Peggy’s clit.

She looks like a damn dream sucking her fingers clean when they’re all in an exhausted sweaty pile of endorphins.

“I want that,” Stevie says breathlessly.

“You can have more than one of that,” Peggy mutters, smirking into her hipbone, dragging a thumb down the inside of her thigh. “Cause I’ve got a strapon.” Stevie shivers hard enough to rock the bed.

     

So it goes like this: Bucky wakes up in the morning with Peggy crying out into the pillow next to him as Stevie leans over her back and presses down on the curve of her spine with one hand, fucking her hard with the other. She makes an incredible noise when he slides into her from behind, throwing her thigh out wide and leaning down to continue sucking little hickies into the muscles around Peggy’s shoulderblades.

They eat pancakes mostly naked, sitting around back in bed. (Stevie says no to sex immediately after because A) too many pancakes in stomachs, and B) she is not taking the trip down to the basement to wash syrup out of the clean sheets they just put on the bed before breakfast.) It rains all day, so they just watch more movies and eat leftovers, and fuck some more in the calm, gray rainy afternoon light, all wrapped up in their little world.

And even though they have school, and studying, jobs to apply for and scholarships to keep and families to love, it just keeps going and going and going. They show up everywhere as a group, and people just go with it, and none of their parents are very surprised.

It’s kind of everything he’s ever wanted.

So it goes like this: they love him, even when he doesn’t think he deserves it .

So it goes like this: He loves them too. 

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it! To be honest this AU has a lot of stories not contained in this fic, and I'll probably end up doing a series of different oneshots from different periods in this AU. 
> 
> Another note: I know, I know. Howard and Maria and Tony all exist in like, the same generation. I'm sorry, that's just how I envisioned it all in my head in the meshing of the past and present into one modern day childhood friends AU. 
> 
> I don't really take prompts but if you have a suggestion I would love to hear it over on my tumblr (I'm myadamantiumheart on there as well) and I'll consider it for the list of oneshots.


End file.
